


And, scene

by Unholyravioli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, Multi, boyf riends - Freeform, stage dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholyravioli/pseuds/Unholyravioli
Summary: Jeremy Heere has been on crew for his highschool productions since Freshman year just to get closer to ChristineMichael Mell is new to the crew and doesn't know what the hell he is doing.Shenanigans WILL happen, stay tuned.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I'm back with a Be More Chill fic this time. Welcome to this disaster of a fic and I hope you enjoy whatever the hecky heck I managed to write at one in the morning.

“Curtains up in five, fo- shit!”  Jeremy whisper yells into the headset, quickly covering it with his hand. He glares behind him at the new techie who bumped into him with a set piece while moving it into position for the scene change. Michael, he was pretty sure that was his name. Michael was mouthing apologies as he ran his hand through his hair. Jeremy uncovers the headsets mic, “curtains up, now” he ignores the boy behind him as he watches the curtains rise to reveal an empty auditorium. Tech week, the bane of any theater kids existence, and the only reason Jeremy was still alive after two years of this was definitely because he was his directors favorite tech kid, considering he put Jeremy as stage manager this year instead of putting him on run crew.

Jeremy lets out a sigh of relief as the curtain works as planned without issue and switches the headset off for a second. He turns in his chair to the run crew who were frantically mouthing words to each other. He waves to get the attention of one to put down a prop and grimaces, but then Christine comes on. He immediately turns back to the stage at the sound of her voice and props his head up on his hand. He grins stupidly as she starts her scene, getting more into her character than anyone else on that stage. She’s talking to the love interest of the show, that should be him, but Jeremy doesn’t belong upstage. He stays backstage where he can’t, and shouldn’t, be seen. He flicks the headset back on to be greeted with a familiar voice on the other end.

“You’re not staring at Christine again, are you?” Rich asks, he runs lighting, and when he does his job right, he does it good. Even if he was good at his job and they had mutual respect for each other, he never failed to make fun of Jeremy when it came to Christine.

“N-no!” Jeremy protests as he tears his eyes away from watching the stage all while gesturing Michael back over to explain something. He turns the headset off again and moves the mic away from his face. He leans towards Michael. “Okay, so I know this is your first time on run crew, but once I signal you, get the piece in place. The lights will go down, so please, don’t miss your cue.” Jeremy looks almost desperate as he explains, he’s had to deal with incompetent crew members before and now has to be painfully descriptive over what to do when it comes to the run crew. 

“Got it” he whispers and gets into place to carry the table on stage. Jeremy nods with relief and turns the headset back on to a frustrated Rich. 

“You gotta stop turning me off like that, buddy. I really do prefer staying turned on” Rich says immediately, purposefully including the innuendo. “Did you get distracted by miss Canigula again?” His voice was heavily laced with mockery.

Jeremy sighs and watches as the scene eventually ends “lights down, Goranski” he ignores what Rich had said and gestures for Michael to carry the table on once the stage goes dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rehearsal ends and the lights go back on as the curtains open. Mr. Reyes, the director leans on the stage and looks up at the mass of huddled actors on stage.

“Great job, go home, and don’t lose your voice,” he dismisses the cast.

Jeremy removes the headset from his head and stumbles out of his chair. He moves his way through the crowd of actors and crew members to get to Christine. 

“Uhh, g-good job, Christine, you… you did great, solid delivery.” His voice cracks on the last word and he pulls on his shirt with an embarrassingly stupid smile on his face.

Christine’s face immediately lights up as she deftly moves out of the way for a small group of cast members while rolling up her costumes sleeves. “Oh, thanks! Jeremy, right?” She looks mildly ashamed of not being completely sure of his name and gives him an apologetic smile.

Jeremy lets out a small laugh at the realization that she actually knew his name. “Y-yeah! That’s me, I’m Jeremy!” He pushes his hair back with another awkward laugh.

“Well, Jeremy, thank again, but I have to get out of this costume before I actually die of heatstroke, so…” She gestures in the general direction of the dressing rooms and hurries off.

Jeremy rolls his eyes at himself before heading offstage the way he came from, his eyes cast downward at the stage. He rubs his face and blinks as he accidentally runs into another person. Stumbling back, he looks up to see Michael just as surprised.

“Shouldn’t you have left already?” Jeremy shuts his mouth immediately as his face turns red. He mumbles an apology about the rudeness of that statement as he looks back down, a habit he developed over time of fighting his way through high school. 

A laugh comes from Michael and Jeremy can’t help but look back up at him. “It’s fine man, I was waiting to apologize for running into you earlier and from what I heard, messing up your whole stage manager, whatever you were doing.” He waves his hand dismissively, “Anyway, now that that’s done, I better get going” He pulls his red sweatshirt over his head and starts out “you need a ride?”

Jeremy shakes his head, “No, no, I’m good, I walk.” It was weird that Michael was so willing to give him a ride and they’ve only talked like once now. 

Michael shrugs “Alright man, see you tomorrow” he waves.

“W-what? Oh, yeah, rehearsal” Jeremy mentally slaps himself and watches as Michael headed out of the stage door.

Jeremy leaves a moment later and grabs his bag from where he left it in the hall. Leaving the school, he notices Christine walking in the opposite direction with a couple other girls. He rubs his face and starts the walk back home, already anticipating the tomorrows rehearsal.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy does stuff, and Michael still doesn't know what he's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, I am not dead. This took forever cuz school sucks, but hey, I'm back, hope you don't hate this chapter, hopefully number three will come out quicker this time.

Jeremy decided that maybe waking up to the same opening number every day wasn’t the best thing to do if he wanted to not hate himself more than he already did in the morning. He was on his way to the last hour of the day and he still had the song stuck in his head, only to listen to it again during rehearsal once school is over. As he navigates through the absurdly crowded halls, he kept a look out for Christine. Even though he has nothing to do with her, and she is barely aware of his existence, just seeing her makes him smile. Being momentarily distracted by his thoughts he walks straight into a wall. 

“Shit” he mutters to himself and ignores the quiet laughter coming from some of his peers and makes his way into his last class. As he sits down, his eyes are quickly drawn to a red sweatshirt. Michael, the new techie as Jeremy knows him, is in his last period and he never realized. He exhales through his nose as he realizes he’s staring, Michael was none the wiser and he quickly shifts his eyes to look elsewhere. He zones out halfway through the class, staring at a spot in the middle of the floor before snapping back to reality by the bell, which was a relief to hear. 

Jeremy grabs his backpack off the floor and swings it over his shoulder before pushing his way through the people and desks to get out of the classroom. Rehearsal didn’t start for another ten minutes, but Jeremy liked to, and had to, arrive early so he could do his stage manager duties. He pushed open the theater room door and dropped his bag off and made his way over to Mr. Reyes to talk about some last minute changes he wanted to suggest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy called curtains for the end of act one and he leaned back in his seat, finally able to chill since the beginning of tech week. For once there had been no major things that went wrong, Rich did great with his lighting and the actors finally remembered all of their lines. Jeremy set his headset down on his desk with a content sigh, watching the actors mess around in the wings, some of them hurrying off for their scene two changes before hurrying right back on stage, looking like a completely different person. 

Jeremy checks the time on his phone before looking back up and seeing Michael right in front of him, holding a prop, clearly not knowing what to do with it or where to put it. Jeremy jumps before setting his phone down with a questioning look on his face. Michael stared back for a moment before actually getting to the point he came to Jeremy for.

“Oh, yeah, where does this prop go, I think an ensemble moved it, and I’m clueless” Michael gestures with the prop as he talks, Jeremy getting increasingly frustrated until takes the prop from Michael.

“It’s on the wrong side, I don’t know how it got here, but this goes over in the right wing, right next to the basket on the table” He hands it back to Michael. He nods and hurries off, trying to get the prop over there before act two starts. 

Jeremy notices a look from Mr. Reyes and he quickly scrambles to put the headphones back on to call curtains, almost late for his call.

The second act goes smoothly, Jeremy making last minute notes in his script, and leaving room for the notes that Mr. Reyes would have for him at the end of rehearsal. As stage manager, the task of giving the cast their notes was usually pushed off on him, yesterday he got lucky, but he would probably have to allow at least ten minutes for note giving. 

As soon as Jeremy calls the end of act two, and the lights go down, he switches off the headphones and he gets out of his seat. On his way out, Mr. Reyes’ notes were handed to him and he scribbled them into his binder as he walks out into the house. The cast and crew were called back on as the curtains opened again and Jeremy leaned on the stage, his no bullshit look prominent. 

“Okay, uh, great job guys, just a few notes and you can leave, so if we could be quiet, that would be great” he adds on that last part in referral to a few freshmen in the back whispering among themselves. “First of all, crew, if you could be a little quicker with the transition to scene six of act one, that would speed the show up a bit, thanks”

The notes dragged on longer than expected until he finally shut the binder and thanked everyone for their patience. As soon as he had dismissed everyone, he scrambled on stage and made his way to Christine.

“Hey, Christine?” he didn’t want to be too slow, knowing that she wanted to get out of costume “I was thinking, maybe, if you want, we could go out for dinner, night before performance after rehearsal, as kind of a break a leg thing, since you’re the lead and all,” he shrugs, trying to pas it off as no big deal to him, while internally freaking out. 

Christine smiles, “that sounds like fun, Jeremy, I’ll have to double check, but I’m pretty sure I can do that” she nods, her smile the brightest thing Jeremy has ever seen, “I’ll text you, okay?” she asks as she starts to walk off, not trying to be rude, but wanting to get out of her costume.

“Yeah, sounds great” Jeremy nods, his heart beating so fast, he’s surprised it’s even still working. Jeremy walks off the other end of the stage, his mind still a million miles away and focused on the fact that in three days, he’d be on a date with Christine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that didn't suck, comments and kudos appreciated, please tell me how I can make this better, and where I should take the story if you have an suggestions, thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, not the greatest, not the worst, I'm decently proud of it.   
> So yeah, please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, I really need to know if I'm only continuing this for me or if people actually like this.


End file.
